Yui with Shu's Personality
by RedHoodOtaku
Summary: Yui Komori moves to the Sakamaki house hold but not with her normal personality. Instead of her normal one she has Shu's personality. Let's see how she get's through this. This does NOT follow the anime Diabolik Lovers. Might change rating to M later on so I'm sticking with rated T
1. Chapter 1

YUI'S POV

I fell asleep during the drive to the house that I'm suppose to live in now. I didn't really care since I didn't really do anything. All I do is listen to music and sleep. When I woke up I was in front of a mansion. I took my luggage out of the car which was only a small suitcase. I didn't go out much so I only had a little close on me. I was wearing a white long sleeve hoodie that passed my fingers a few inches, then I had black mini shorts. At my other school kids would try to bully me for being so quiet but I didn't care since I only listened to music. Boy's would hit on me for having a good figure which was something that actually bothered me. I didn't have a big chest or butt, but everyone seemed to think I had a nice figure.

When I opened the gate and walked towards the house. I noticed the house had a rose garden. This place was surrouned by tree's so I think I could sleep in he qoods for peace and quiet. When I got to the door I didn't think of knowcking I just walked right in as if I owned the house. When I walked in I looked to my right and saw a boy with nice red hair sleeping on a couch, I ignored him and went to a different couch and layed down. When I layed down I turned up the music that was playing so I wouldn't hear anything else. Right when I was about to fall asleep I felt someone hovering over me. I open my eyes to see the red hair boy. His shirt was opened a little and it looked like he was wearing a uniform. He started to talk but since my music was playing I coulnd't hear him. When he found out I coulnd't hear him he pulled out one of my ear buds. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asked in an angry voice. "I live here now. My name is Yui," I said coldly. All he said was "hah". After that he smirked. "You have a nice figure you know that. You're not big but still really hot." He told me. "You also look very delicious." he licked his lips. I was going to shiver but I knew I shouldn't see that since it wouldn't do me any better. When he started to lean down towards me I lifted my knee to knee him in the stomach.

I could tell he got furious. "Did you just knee 'Your's Truly' in the stomach" he said. I sat up and said nothing. Before he said anything else another guy appeared. He also had red hair and same uniform except he was wearing a hat and a hoddie over his uniform. "Ayato who is this girl?" he said in a husky voice. He walked towards me and started caress my cheek. "She looks tasty, did you try her yet?" he asked the other. He shook his head. "She smells sweet." I heard a boy say behind me. I look to see a boy wearing the same uniform and holding a teddy bear. His eyes had bags under them. "Why are you here?" another voice asked me. I looked to find a boy with black hair and glasses and wearing the same uniform. I could tell he was really strict just by his voice and his stance. "She said she lives here now, did you know about this." the boy with red hair without the hat asked. "No I didn't if someone did it would be Shu." He said. He looked behind him and we looked to a boy with blonde hair wearing a uniform that was different. He wore a choker just like me that holds your mp3 player, and he wore ear phones. "He called and said a girl would be coming." he said. When I stuffed my hand into my pocket my phone fell out. It was black and when I picked it up a boy with white hair took it from me and crushed it with his hand. "That's not nice." I said giving him no emotion even if he broke my phone. "He said not to hurt her or kill her." the other boy finished. He looked me with one eye opened then turned away.

All of them stared at me besides the boy with the glasses and the guy listening to music. They smirked at me showing me their teeth. In their smiles I could see fangs. At first I was shocked but I learned when I was small to accept things quick or things won't go the way you want so easily. "So I now live in a house filled with Vampires," I said aloud. The one with the hat started to hover over me and said "My name is Raito, nice to meet you bitch-chan." They introduced themselves in such weird ways. After they did the boy in glasses named Reiji showed me to my room. When he left I walked into my room, I hate it the instance I saw it. It was pink. "I need to change this room up a bit." I walked out of the room and looked for a place to rst in peace. I walked into a room that had mirror and jewlery. While looking I found a diary with a picture of my father and me when I was a baby. When I read it I saw something that was quite surprsing. "So it seems I'm ab adopted child," I said grabbing the picture. "And yet he hasn't told me for all this time." I say aloud. Before I said anything else I knew I wasn't in the room by myself. "Am I not suppose to be in this room?" I asked not turning around."That's not good manners of you to walk into a room that is locked without permission." I heard Reiji. Ayato walked towards me and grabbed me by the chin. Before anything else happend the brothers were cornering me in the room. The first thing I thought, I knew my life was never going to be the same."

**Well heres another fanfic you guys. Sorry I haven't been updating my first one about Gon and Killlua I'll do that after this. Please review and tell me what you guys think.**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	2. Chapter 2

YUI'S POV

When I woke up, I was in that horrible pink bed. I'll change this bed when I want to, it's sleepable. I sit up and look around. I close my eyes for a second then when I open them, the red head kid named Ayato I believe was sitting next to me while Raito was on the other side of me. When I try to get up I get pushed back down by the both of them. I close my eyes the moment I my head hits the bed. Man I think Imight fall asleep again. That's when I felt someone licking my left cheek. I open one eye and see Raito up close to me. "Hey now, don't fall asleep on me." Raito said. When I looked down to my body, I was wearing the same clothes as yestereday. I reach into my jacket and pull out the ear plugs. I stick them into my ears and play the music so I didn't have to hear the two. Ayato seemed to get pissed off fast and yanked them out of my ears. "So, it seems like we have a girl version Shu do we. Well I want to see if I can change that." Ayato said leaning down towards me and pulling my sweater down and going for the nape of my neck. When I felt his breath on me I heard Reiji's voice. "This is no time to be playing, it's time to get ready for school." he said with his arms crossed. "Ahh, we were only just beginning to have fun." Raito said complaining like a child. "You uniform is on your bed." Reiji said pointing to the uniform on my bed. I look out the window and realize how dark it is. I wonder what time it is. They left and I got dressed. I didn't realy like the uniform since it was girlish. So I decided to wear a white jacket over it with my white headphones. Even with my sweater,i realized that my uniform doesn't really hide my chest, and my sweater doesn't either. I didn't like that but I went along with it.

When I stepped into the hall, I heard Raito whistle from down the hall. I ignored him and put my heaphones on. We all walked out and their was a limo. Reiji went in first then Shu, me, the Ayato and Raito. Subaru sat second farthest, and Kanato sat the furthest from me. I wasn't surprised that he was still holding his teddy bear though. Reiji handed me a cranberry juice. My head phones were on so he didn't say anything knowing that I wouldn't hear him. "How sweet do you want my blood?" I ask looking at the boy. Eveyone was a little surprised by my question, besides Shu since he was wearing his ear phones. "I'm smart enough to know that this will make my blood sweeter." I say then stick it into my bag. After a minute or to I felt something on my left shoulder. I don't look because I knew Shu fell asleep ontop of me. "I'm not really shocked by that, if he did that to anyone on of us, we'd probably push him off." Raito said in a husky voice again. Few seconds after I fell asleep on him. When I woke up, that limo stopped. I didn't wake up Shu although Reiji did and started saying how it was bad manners to do that. He opened his eyes then sat up. After that we all exited the car. "Yui, you have the same class as Ayato, so follow him to your class." Reiji said while pulling headphone off of one of my ears. He let go of it when he was done talking. I followed Ayato to class. After I got settled in, I wasn't paying attention in the slightest. During homeroom I already left class. Ayato fell asleep behind so I ignored him. I walked around the school and found the music room. I went in and saw an empty classroom with only a piano. I went towards the window and looked out. I'm so tired. The windows in this school are desgined so that you can sit for some reason. In this classroom, the windows have a cushion as if someone put them here so when they want to sleep. I ended up falling asleep right their though. I woke up when I felt the door of the classroom open. It closed soon after. When I turn around I see Shu. He looked as tired as I was. He was also listening to music.

Since I was sleeping, my headphones were around my neck so if it quiet enough you could hear the music playing. Shu also had one ear plug on. I could hear his music play. We listened to each others music for a second. Then I realize we have the same playing. He sits next to me but doesn't look at me and neither do I. We look away from each other and listen to the song. The next moment surprised me a little. The next song that payed on my heaphones was the same on his ear phones. I turn my head to my mp3. I pull it out and look at my song list. After a moment I realize Shu was also looking. I acted like I didn't notice. He pulled the mp3 from his choker and showed me his. I was quite surprised. Most of our songs were the same. He changes his song and his mp3 then shows me the song. I look at it ofr a second then I feel something go into my ear. He put one of his ear buds on my ear. The moment I heard it, it was the moment I fell in love with it. My cold expression went away and turn into a normal one. Without me realizing it, Shu's face also did the same. After his song ended I did the same. I pulled out my mp3 and showed him a song. I noticed that he seemed to have amovement with his head. I knew that was a sign that he liked the song. We traded off on songs for a few minutes until he fell asleep on my shoulder. I looked out the window and saw a red moon. I liked that way it looked, the color red. I ended up dozing off on top of his head.

A little while ofter sleeping, I felt Shu stiring on my shoulder. Is he having a nightmare. I looked around to see if I found one of his brothers. Without myself nowing t, I layed Shu's head on my lap and started to brush his hair. I stared at his nice blonde hair and compared it to my blonde hair. His looked a little darker than mine. I fell asleep with him laying on me. The moment before I fell asleep I thought. I know Shu well enough to know that he doesn't want me to be clingy to him. So I guess after this I have to forget this ever happend. Then I fell asleep. I woke up with Ayato carrying me to the car in bridal style. I looked to him and it seemed like he wanted to say something so I took of my head phones. "Well look who's awake. Why were you sleeping in an abondon classsroom?" he asked in a demanding voice. "I did so I could sleep in peace." I said knowing that Shu probably put me in their. When we got into the limo to leave we sat in the same order as when we came to school. I put my headphones back on and pulled the juice out of my bag. I started to sip it, it tasted really wierd but I knew I had to drink because at some point these Vampires are going to taste my blood. After I finished it, I noticed that when I stuck the straw in the juice boy, I poked myself in my index finger. I looked at it then squeezed it to see the red blood. I didn't care if their were that Vampires were in the car with me. I lifted my head up to see Kanato giving me a weird stare, Raito giving me a lustful look, and Ayato smirking. Before any of them could make a move, I motioned my hand that the scent went right towards Shu. He grabbed my finger and started to suck on it. After he cleaned it he bit my finger. I closed my eyes and focused on my music so I wouldn't feel anything. Truth was that even though I was lazy, always tired, and all that. I didn't like the fact that I had sensitive skin. Just one touch on my finger gives me shivers. When I found out about this I learned to conceal how I felt and try not to let anyone touch me in a weird way.

One thing I knew for sure about Vampire's. They won't stop bothering with with the lust of blood, but my secrets that I hold deeply in my cold heart. I know Vampire's can sense things that regular people can't, that's something that won't allow me to sleep. When he finally stop I keep my eyes closed and fall asleep. I knew that I shouldn't fall asleep on him so I fell asleep leaning my head back to the seat and listen to my music. I woke up a few seconds before the care stopped. When we all got out it was still a little dark outside so I decided to go out nto the woods look around the rose garden. I found Subaru looking at roses, and the with the look on his face, I knew he was angry so I decided to keep alert of him so I don't waste my energy on him. When I found a good looking tree, I sat at the base and fell asleep their. I woke up when I saw the sunrise. At that moment the song, _Sunrise_ came out. Since I thought know one was around I started lip singing the song. I fell asleep but was woken up for a couple of seconds when I felt hands around my body, like I was being carried somewhere. I didn't care anymore so I let this person take me to where they were taking me.


	3. Chapter 3: Scar For Life

YUIS POV

I feel tired even though I slept all day. I turned in bed, but I was woken by someone shaking me, I opened one eye ti find Raito on top of me. "'Bitch-chan, waek up." Raito sid "O do you want me to wake you up?" he leans down and licks my neck. I was forced myself out of bed when I felt it, I got up out of bed and I saw Raito staring at my body. I was wearing only a my white sweater besides my underwear. "Are you going to leave or watch me change?" I ask coldy. He only smiles at me. I turned around and change into my uniform not caring about what he sees. I look down to my stomach to look at my scar. After I get changed I get my bag and leave my room with Raito foloowing me like a dog. We all get into the limo and headed to school.

In the limo, my headphones were on. I knew Raito was talking about how he saw my body I ended up falling asleep on Shu again though. When the limo stopped I woke up and went to class. Before I went into class Reiji gave me another cranberry drink. I drank during class while I looked out the window. When it was break, I was getting sorrounded by boys and girl. I was starting to get annoyed until they all backed away from me. They all went back to their seats though a guy with nice black hair and blue-grey eyes came up to me. He didn't say anything to me "Hey Ayato, I'm going to take her for a while." he then grabs he by the hand and puts me onto his shoulder. Ayato ignored him and doesn't say anything. He took me to the roof and finally put me down. "You know, when I picked you up, did you flinch at my touch. I guess you have a senstive touch do you." he says. Great, this is going to create another problem I don't want, not only that. I know he's also a vampire. "My name is Ruki Mukami." he said giving me a smirk. "Now if you want to know my goal, It's pretty simple. Can you guess?" I looked into the dark sky wishing that I didn't know. "Aren't secrets meant to be kept a secret, not to be found out." I say turning off my music.

How did I get into this position. I was back up against the wall. I was avoiding eye contact with Ruki. "Hey now, don't looke away." he grabbed me by the chin and made me look to him. When I looked into his eyes, they made me remeber something that left me that scar on my stomach. It happend on my last day of middle school, I was asaulted by three highschool boys...

_It happend when I waslking home fromschool and I went into a convience store. When I walked out, I was pulled into an alley and taped up. They were students from a highschool I visited on a field trip. When I went their a few guys hitted on me. These guys were one of the guyswho were hitting on me. "Well hello again did you miss us?" a boy asked me. He was a blonde boy, and I was sure he was the leader of the other two. Hea leans down to me and grabs me by the chin, "Shall we have some fun?" he asks me and puts his cold hand on my leg. I flinch at his touch. "How about we take turns you guys?" he asks the guys behind. they nod. HIs hand started to move up my leg. I knew where this was heading but what could I do. I look around to see if theirs any chance of escape. I knew I shouldn't struggle becuase that would usually make matters worse than it already was. When his hand went under my skirt, it was like a switch to me. When his face got close enough, I head butted him and made him back away from me and fall. I took this chance to stand. Another buy waked towards me. Since my hands were taped together, I used them to pull the guy down by the neck to knee him and the face. hen I lookd to the last guy standing he started to back away from. I took this chance to walk towards him and kick him in the balls. As they all fell to he flor I took this chance to look into their bags and I found a knife. I used it to vut my self out of the tape._

_I held the knife in my hand as I turned around to grab my things not knowing the blonde one was coming up behind me. He grabbed me by the hair and made me turn around and telling me I'm a bitch. I was surprised by the feeling of being stabbed in the stomach. If that wasn't enough, he jabbed it again in the same place evn harder and twisted it causing me to spit out blood onto his face. I took the knife I was holding andjabbed it into his shoulder. He pulled his knife out and fell to the floor. i grabbed my things and started to limp away holding my stomach. "How can you keep a staright face after going through all this?" the boy I kneed in the balls asks. "you wouldn't undertand unless you had a life like mine." I say then walk out of the alley. A woman runs up to me and calls an ambulance. By the time they get here, I'm already uncounsious from blood loss._

Why does his eyes remind me of this. "Have ou ever been in a situation where you helpless and man has tried to defile you?" he asks me. My cold face fades. "So you have." I look down to my stomach and touch it reminding me of my scar. His hand follows my hand. He lifts my shirt up to see my scar. "I see that you've been scarred for life, I wonder if I can leave another one?" he say grinnig and leans.

**Well finally done with this. I felt like this took me a lot of time to finish. It was a little difficult to write since it's the first time I've wrote something like this.**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

YUI'S POV

So it seems I've gotten myself into another bad situation. This is going to be tiring to get out of it. I look down from Ruki's gaze and see something rather someone in the corner of my eye. I wasn't surprised by who it was. It was a boy with blonde hair, was wearing earphones and sleeping on the floor laying on his back. It was the Sakamaki brother that all the brothers compared me to. The oldest but one of the most irresponsible one. The one who is lazy, usually found alone sleeping (like she just did) and listening to music all the time. Has a cold personality and is calm in situation like this. It was Shu Sakamaki. I looked to Shu and made it obvious to Ruki that we weren't alone. He notices my gaze to the side and looks to see what I'm looking at.

As he turns away I play my music and made it really loud. I made sure it was loud enough for Shu to hear. I knew he could hear it when he opened one eye. "Oh, it seems you were looking at a Sakamaki brother." Ruki says. I pause my music. Shu opens both eyes and gives a glance to Ruki. "Well since were not alone, we can continue this later." Ruki says while grabbing my chin. I flinch a little at the touch of his cold hand. He went back to class and the bell rang after a few minutes. Shu went back to laying down. "I pity you," I heard him say. I close one eye and give him a glance with the eye I still had open. I went next to Shu and stood next to his laying body. I looked to the dark sky that had a red mood to it. "You pity me do you?" I say then sit next to Shu. I lay down and play the music on my headphones. It was the first song that I shared with Shu. It wasn't too loud, I could tell because I can hear the voice of Shu when he said "Your blood smells sweet and taste sweet. I wonder why," he says. When I heard this, I knew this wasn't because of the cranberry juice. He sucked a little of my blood when I cut my finger before I drank the cranberry juice. I ignore his comment and fall asleep next to him.

I wasn't awaken by anything, but I was awaken by a pain in my chest. I opened my eyes, to my surprised actually. My eyesight was blurry. I started to feel light headed. I sit up to see a fallen asleep Shu sleeping next to me. My pain goes away when I look to him. I see him open one eye and when he looks to me he opened his other one. I knew that meant something. He sits up and looks to me. His cold face faded for some reason. He lifted his arm up to my face. His sleeve wiped my eyes. When it did, I felt my eyes were wet. "Tears?" I say coldly. I hear a bell ring and I knew that we had just slept through the rest of school since Ruki left and went back to class. I tried to stand up, and when I did. I don't know why but, my legs gave out and I started to fall.

As I was falling, my eyes were closing as I did. Thinking I was actually going to hit the floor, a pair of cold arms caught me. Shu caught me to my surprise. "Don't get the wrong Idea. If I don't carry you, your going to get left behind and then Reji's gonna go on about how someone should have took you with them." he tells me as he carries me on his back. He takes me to the limo with all the brothers in already. Everyone seemed to be surprised that he was carrying me. "Reji you take care of her, I think she's getting sick." Shu says as he places me down next to him. I fall asleep again in the limo.

I wake up in my room and I was glad I wasn't in those nasty pink covers. Man I hated the color pink. When I open my eyes, something more likes something's' feel different. My hearing felt more sensitive, eye sight seemed way better. I look around for a second then feel a few people's presence enter my room. I knew their was six people in my room. "Reji, why are her eyes a different color, why are they Scarlet red mixed with blue?" Kanato asks. "And why is her hair a different color too?" Raito asks next. I look to my mirror to find myself with Scarlet red eyes mixed with blue and dark brown hair and not blonde.

**Forgive me once again for making it soooo short, sorry but I need to update all my other things. Gotta keep up with school work. Finishing anime. Getting enough sleep, and man I am tired. I'll try updating soon Bye!**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Pain

YUI'S POV

As I open my eyes from my sleep. Something felt different. My eyesight felt way better, I could hear things way better. Also how I could sense that I was not the only one in the room. I knew all the Sakamaki brothers were in my room which ever happend. Surprisingly, Shu and Subaru was also their. "Reiji, why are her eyes a different color, they're Scarlet red mixed with blue." Kanato says. "And why is her hair a different color?" Raito asks. I look into the mirror to find something unexpected. I had Scarlet red eyes mixed with blue, my hair was a dark brown.

Was this me, or was it someone else? I'm pretty sure it was me. I no longer had pink eyes, or blonde hair. "Ever since I've met you Sakamaki brothers, so many things have been happening to me. This is a pain." I say in a grumpy but cold voice. I turned to the brothers. "What day is it?" I ask. "It's Friday." Ayato says. I turn to my closet. I pull out my uniform. I looked to see what I was wearing, I was only wearing my big white sweater. "If you 'vampires' don't mind me, I'm going to change." I say as I change out of my sweater. " Bitch-chan,you still have a fine body. It's not too feminine, just right." Raito said in that husky voice that I didn't like. I changed into my school uniform. I looked to my bed to see Shu already taking a nap on it. "Well, we're going to school aren't we?" I ask coldly as I sit on my bed and yawn. "You're surprisingly calm about this situation." Reiji says to me, I look to him. "I adapt to things easily. I'm pretty sure you should have noticed.'' I say. I pull out my ear phones instead of my headphones from my closet.

When we got to school, everyone was staring at me as though I was a new student. I didn't like that. The brothers took off to their classes but Reiji stopped to talk to me and Shu stood their as if he was waiting for something. "I changed your classes I put you in the same grade as Shu. A third-year. Your grades are high enough to make me think that you need to be in third-year classes. So don't make me regret making that decision or else you're going to be punished." Reiji says to me with a formal but with a very rude manor while crossing his arms. "Shu, you know you're in charge of this girl. She causes any trouble, it goes on you." Reiji said to Shu. I put my earphones on as he handed me another cranberry juice box.

REGULAR POV

Everyone in the Sakamai household went to their classes besides the two third-years. Nope. They skipped class like they always did. One of them always skipped class. The other only went to class to take test, quizzes and such. It'd been a while since the girl who now lived in the Sakamaki household moved in. Today, one of the brothers moved her to an upper grade. Yui and Shu walked together to class but they both knew they weren't going to attend. They both went to the music room the empty classroom that no one used besides Shu. That was until Yui came along. When they got their, Yui just realized that the music room was connected to another room. She looked to Shu. He looked to her and when he did, she looked towards a door that connected to another room. He knew what she meant. "Piano room." he said. He pulled out a key from who knows where and unlocked the door. In the room, their was nothing besides a huge black piano. Her emotionless face faded when she saw it. She sat down at the piano with Shu following and sitting next to her. She rubbed her hand on the nice black smooth wooded piano. She looked to the keys which looked as though they haven't been touched.

[BACK IN HER OLD CLASS]

''Hey Ayato, what happend to the girl Yui, did you guys kill her?" Ruki asked. Ayato turned to the vampire. "No we didn't. I think Reiji moved her to the third-years." Kanato said in place for Ayato while hugging his teddy bear. It looked like he was going through a mood swing of bored to happy. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. When the teacher came in, he had news. "Good morning class. Yui Komori is no longer in this class. She been moved a different class and is now a third-year due to some circumstances. If you want to know what class she's in. Everyone knows where all the classes of the Sakamaki brothers. She's in Shu Sakamaki's classroom although she's probably ditching classes." the teacher said. Students were gossiping about her.

YUI'S POV

I looked at the piano. I started to play _London Bridge is Falling Down_. After a while of playing I started to hum and humming turned into singing.

**London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down**

**London bridge is falling down, my fairy lady**

**Build it up with sticks and stones, sticks and stones, sticks and stones**

**Build it up with sticks and stones, my fair lady**

**Sticks and stones will all fall down, all fall down, all fall down**

**Sticks and Stones with all fall down, my fair lady.**

I sing and play the whole song. When I finish, I fee arms crawl around my waist. I looked to Shu who was carrying me. He laid me on the floor in the piano room. I felt like a switch went off in him, I could sense it. It didn't feel right. He put his face in the crook of my neck. He breathed my scent in. "You smell more delicious. When I first tasted your blood, it was incredibly sweet. It wasn't because of the cranberry juice. I've been curious as to why. Now that you've changed, you smell even more sweet." he said then licked my neck up to my chin. I could see where this was heading. Before I could even think of anything, I felt him bare him fangs into the nape of my neck. I flinch at the pain. This got me very anxious.

I knew he could tell what I was feeling. I wasn't enjoying this. My heart was starting to race. "Sensitive skin?" he says with blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth. I turn away making no eye contact with him. Shu was not like the other brothers, I knew that. But he was still a vampire, I can't change that. I saw this coming but I acted like I didn't see it. Why? I was never this naive. As I was lost in my thoughts, he opened my blouse, my stomach and chess was their for him to see. I wasn't embarrassed by this but when his tongue went over my stomach I couldn't hold back my voice. I let out a small moan. I cover my mouth. He's going to break my walls I put up to protect myself. When he bites around my chest, I use one hand to cover my mouth. It was painful, it seemed as though he was biting as hard could. He grabs my hand and pulls it away from my mouth. "Let me hear your voice." he whispers into my ear.

**That's as far as I'm going to get you guys. I need to keep it rated T. If you want more of what's happening here, if I get a few requests to change it to rated M. I will do so. I want to thank yukukikuran476, thank you for the stories you sent me. I've read one a little bit. It's given me ideas for the future. **

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


End file.
